Los dos amores
by loko18
Summary: En este fic Harry se debate entre dos amores...


Primero decir que todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K.Rowling,así como los lugares,etc...

Segundo decir que este es el primer fic que escribo,así que por favor dejad reviews para saber si os gusta y para decirme que debería mejorar,cambiar o suprimir.

Este fanfic puede contener escenas no aptas para niños aunque no sean explícitas.

* * *

Era el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts y, aunque faltaba todavía un mes para Navidad, casi todo el mundo andaba ya preocupado por los regalos que iban a recibir o dar por esas fechas. Sin embargo Harry no podía pensar en regalos ni participaba de aquella atmosfera de expectación, planificación y carreras en la que todos parecían haberse sumido. De hecho, llevaba ya casi dos semanas sin apenas probar bocado y a pesar de la preocupación de su amigo Ron, la hermana de Ron, Ginny, y de los intentos de su actual novia, Hermione, por intentar animarlo, nada lo había conseguido sacar de aquel estado de apatía y ensoñación en el que se encontraba. Y es que el problema que Harry tenía no lo podían resolver ni su novia, ni sus amigos, y aun menos podía desahogarse contándoselo a ellos porque Harry sabía que no lo entenderían.

Es más, Harry no podía quejarse de nada en apariencia: Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado el año anterior y los mortífagos se habían dispersado ante la definitiva muerte de su líder. Ya no tenía que vivir con sus tíos, por lo que ese mismo verano se había mudado a la Madriguera, donde la madre de Ron le había dicho que podía quedarse a vivir todo el tiempo que quisiera. Y para mayor asombro de Harry (y pesar de Ron, todo hay que decirlo) su amiga de toda la vida Hermione se le había declarado al finalizar el curso pasado, momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que quería a su amiga mucho más de lo que él creía, por lo que habían comenzado a salir juntos y, hasta el momento todo había ido bien.

Pero fue precisamente el verano que pasó en la Madriguera, compartiendo casa y tiempo con Ron y sus hermanos cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente quería a Hermione, pero también quería, y mucho, a la hermana de Ron, Ginny. Varias veces habían salido en el verano juntos en plan parejas Harry y Herm, Ron y alguna de sus múltiples admiradoras y Ginny y alguno de sus también múltiples novios. Y es que cada vez que Harry veía a Ginny con un nuevo novio su sangre hervía.

Pero él y Herm estaban muy bien juntos, y él no quería echar a perder ni su relación ni su amistad con ella por causa de una sensación que Harry no tenía claro cómo definir. Al final, decidió seguir como hasta el momento y se entregó a fondo a su relación con Herm. Pasaron unas semanas inolvidables los dos juntos, aprovechando que los padres de Herm trabajaban en verano, quedaban en su casa y allí compartieron infinitos momentos íntimos en los que exploraron aspectos de su relación y de ellos mismos que nunca supieron que pudieran haber existido.

Su relación se oficializó y, los padres de Hermione, en vista de que los muchachos parecían estar tan bien decidieron que Harry debía irse a vivir con ellos, cosa que, a pesar de las enérgicas protestas de la madre de Ron, acabó por realizarse. De esta manera, Harry dejó de ver a Ginny y vivió un tiempo que supo que nunco olvidaría. Ginny quedó como un recuerdo lejano, mientras que Hermione estaba allí mismo y era real, Harry concluyó que lo que había sentido era preocupación de hermanos por Ginny(o eso intentó creer, cosa que resultaría falsa como se verá más adelante). El verano transcurrió rápido para Harry, que pronto vió cómo debía prepararse para asistir al nuevo curso en Hogwarts. El nuevo curso prometía ser interesante, intenso y a la vez, más relajado que los anteriores, sin amenazas externas provenientes de Lord Voldemort.

Así fue cómo todos se encontraron en la estación, dispuestos para partir hacia Hogwarts. Los que no se habían enterado de la relación de Harry y Hermione, se quedaban boquiabiertos al verlos de la mano. El primer beso en el tren fue todo un espectáculo, seguido por todo el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts que aún se resistían a creer que Harry ya no estuviera libre. Y todo habría ido bien para Harry si no hubiera sido porque se reencontró con Ginny en el tren, de hecho, debido a los deberes como prefectos que tenían Ron y Herm, pasó la mayor parte del viaje a solas con ella en el habitáculo. Ella lo trataba como a un amigo, se reía de sus chistes, le contaba lo que había hecho en el verano y le preguntaba por la marcha de su relación con Hermione. Pero fue precisamente verla reir lo que hizo creer la desazón en Harry. Allí, a solas con Ginny, con su novia paseando por los vagones y cumpliendo sus obligaciones, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había estado engañando, se dio cuenta de que por suerte o por desgracia quería a Ginny.

Harry pasó el resto del viaje pensando, callado, ni siquiera la llegada de Hermione le hizo alegrarse, y es que Harry había entendido por fin qué era aquello que le llevaba molestando todo el verano, Harry se dio cuenta de que quería no a una, sino a las dos chicas y que se encontraba en una situación imposible, pues ni quería continuar con Hermione y dejar marchar a Ginny, ni quería romperle el corazón a Herm e intentar salir con Ginny(cosa que por otra parte en aquel momento no era posible). Harry llegó al colegio sumido en una profunda desesperación, pero el ambiente familiar, y el que no era capaz de encontrar una solución, lo obligaron a seguir como hasta entonces, ya que según pensó no le había ido tan mal hasta aquel momento¿no?

Así, sumergido en la rutina del estudio y en su relación ideal con Herm, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su problema. Oyó rumores de que Ginny había comenzado a salir con un Ravenclaw y la vió un par de veces con él por los pasillos, pero tampoco quiso pensar mucho en ello. De esta manera llegó al día en que toda su vida iba a cambiar.

Ese día había comenzado como otro cualquiera, era un cálido día otoñal, y transcurrió con normalidad hasta llegar la tarde. Harry había quedado con Herm para pasar un tiempo con ella a solas, ya que con los estudios hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para compartir momentos íntimos. Harry llegó pronto al sitio de la cita y estuvo por allí dando unas vueltas y examinando que no estuviese ocupado por ninguna otra pareja en una situación parecida a la suya. Cuando Herm llegó, Harry ya había visto que eran los únicos allí. Se sentaron en un banco, a la sombra de unas parras que colgaban en el jardincillo secreto. Comenzaron a hablar, pero a los cinco minutos ya estaban besándose apasionadamente. Tras media hora ejercitando la lengua, repentinamente y sin motivo aparente, Herm explotó con rabia contenida. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era la primera discusión que tenían desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos, y es que Herm se estaba quejando de que desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, Harry andaba como distraído y que no le había prestado la misma atención que antes. A Harry le dolió que le dijera eso, porque él se había esforzado de verdad para que todo saliera bien en aquella relación, aunque era verdad que no había podido quitarse a Ginny por completo de la cabeza, por lo que tuvo que admitir que quizá, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había puesto el cien por cien de sí mismo. Se disculpó ante Hermione y le dijo que es que había estado preocupado por los estudios y que por eso no había estado como debiera. Para Herm eso zanjó todo y ella quedó contenta, pero a Harry aquello sólo le hizo volverse un poco más loco y más pensativo.

Decidió ir a buscar un sitio donde poder pensar tranquilo, así que fue probando aula por aula hasta que encontró una abierta. Se metió sin pensarselo dos veces y respiró aliviado, dispuesto a empezar con su complicado dilema, y es que verdaderamente las quería a las dos, no era cosa pasajera y no quería perder a ninguna de ellas. Pero en ese momento oyó un sollozo al final del aula, Harry, incapaz de no ayudar a alguien que pudiera necesitarlo fue a averiguar de donde venía el sollozo y se encontró con una Ginny sentada, apoyada contra la pared y con la cara surcada por lagrimas entre las manos. Ginny se sobresaltó ya que no le había oído entrar en el aula, pero al ver que era su amigo se tranquilizó un poco. Harry le preguntó que que le pasaba, y Ginny le contestó que había tenido una gran discusión con el Ravenclaw y que habían roto. Harry no pudo hacer nada por consolarla más que ofrecerle un hombro amigo en el que llorar, así que se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla. Ella se lo agradeció y se recostó contra él, mientras le decía que porque todos los chicos eran tan tontos, que porque no había ninguno que fuera como Harry. Ante esto, Harry sólo fue capaz de quedarse allí sentado escuchandola y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Cuando al fin Ginny se calmó, le dio un beso de agradecimiento a Harry en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando a Harry en un estado que se fue agravando hasta el momento donde esta historia comenzó... Ahora entenderéis porque Harry se sentía tan mal, él era incapaz de engañar a las dos personas que más quería del mundo, pero tampoco podía decirles la verdad, así que pensaba que tendría que elegir a una de ellas y eso tampoco le gustaba nada a Harry, que temía perder la amistad de aquella con la que no saliera.

¿No podías contentarte con querer sólo a una?- se preguntaba Harry, que estaba a solas en su cuarto al día siguiente.

¿No podías ser feliz con como te habían salido las cosas¿Tenías que ponerte en esta encrucijada, de la que ni tu mismo sabes por qué camino saldrás¿Tenías que sentir estos sentimientos tan fuertes por las dos, sin poder dejar a ninguna de ellas¿Tenías además que sentirte culpable y un traidor por albergar estos sentimientos en ti¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

En ese momento entró Ron en el cuarto, que al encontrar a su amigo en aquel estado, decidió que de aquel momento no pasaba sin enterarse de qué le pasaba a Harry. Después de haberle insistido durante casi una hora, Harry decidió que la situación no podía empeorar así que decidió contarselo a su amigo, a ver si él era capaz de encontrar alguna salida que él no hubiera visto. Su amigo, al contrario de lo que pensaba Harry, lo entendió perfectamente, y le brindó su ayuda. Así entre los dos lograron encontrar un rayo de esperanza para Harry. Sin más pausa, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para realizar su plan lo antes posible.

Ron y Harry acordaron que puesto que Harry no quería perder a ninguna y ya que, por suerte, Herm y Ginny eran amigas, quizá entre todos fueran capaces de quitarse aquel problema de la cabeza... Así que Ron le sugirió a Harry que hablase con ellas por separado y luego se juntasen los tres y hablasen tranquilamente...(si es que se puede hablar tranquilamente de amor).

Harry decidio hablar primero con Ginny, que sería la más difícil de convencer, una vez hecho eso, Herm debería ser cosa fácil...Total, que tras dos días intentando verla, quedó con Ginny después de las clases en la misma aula en la que se la había encontrado... Harry fue allí con el corazón en un puño, porque se estaba jugando mucho con este intento desesperado...y sinceramente no tenía mucha confianza en tener grandes posibilidades...pero al fin y al cabo era lo único que se le había ocurrido, asi que entró en el aula decidido a llevar aquello hasta el final, cuando llegó Ginny ya le estaba esperando.

-Bueno¿por qué querías hablar conmigo¿Qué era eso tan secreto que no podías decirmelo más que en un aula y sin nadie más cerca?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry realizó un hechizo para que nadie fuera del aula pudiera oir lo que se oyera allí y se preparó para el momento de tensión...-Ginny, esto...es que quería decirte...que...

-¿Que qué?- preguntó Ginny impaciente.

-¡Que te quiero!-gritó Harry, expulsando de su alma lo que durante tanto tiempo le había oprimido,- que te quiero, que desde que este verano pasé aquellos días en tu casa me dí cuenta de que te amo...y de que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...

-Pero...pero...-Ginny estaba medio shockeada, ya que no se esperaba esto de su amigo...-pero tú estás saliendo con Herm...

-Lo sé, y aun así no he sido capaz de olvidarte...- dijo Harry cogiendole la mano a Ginny suavemente con las suyas- cada vez que te veía con alguno de los estúpidos con los que salías me sentía morir, cada vez que uno de ellos te hacía daño, me hervía la sangre...

Mientras esta conversación estaba teniendo lugar, se habían ido acercando el uno al otro poco a poco hasta casi rozarse, y justo en aquel momento...Ginny superó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y besó delicadamente a Harry en los labios...cortando a Harry a media frase. Separó sus labios y miró a Harry a los ojos...a lo que Harry no pudo evitar abrazar a Ginny con fuerza y devolverle el beso con ímpetu. Así sus cuerpos se entrelazaron a la vez que sus lenguas también lo hacían mientras se besaban apasionadamente...

Cuando al fin se separaron, todo acalorados, Harry la miró a los ojos y la dijo- Ginny, llevaba deseando ese beso mucho tiempo...pero ahora tengo que irme...por favor¿podrías venir mañana a las 20 al jardín que queda detrás de la gran enredadera?

-Claro Harry...

-Y por favor, prométeme que no comentarás esto con nadie...con nadie, nadie ok?

-Si Harry, te lo prometo.

Así Ginny salió del aula, y Harry tras darla unos momentos para que se alejase y recobrar la respiración se dirigió hacia donde el sabía que encontraría a Hermione para acometer la segunda parte de su plan...

Herm vió llegar a su novio desde antes de que él la viese a ella, agitó un brazo en el aire para que le fuera más fácil localizarla entre tanta gente...Así Harry se unió a ella para salir hacia Hogsmeade, donde él esperaba encontrar algún lugar en el que poder hablar con Herm con tranquilidad...

Cuando llegaron allí, Harry cogió a Herm de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el café en el que se reunían todas las parejitas. Una vez en el café, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas especiales para la discreción y encargaron lo que querían. Estuvieron hablando de las clases y de que tal les iba todo hasta que trajeron sus bebidas, entonces a Herm se le ocurrió decirle a Harry que le notaba muy nervioso, aunque le veía más feliz que los días pasados...Entonces Harry la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó fuertemente, a lo que Herm respondió devolviéndole el beso aún con más pasión...

Tras media hora de apasionado "magreo", la pareja se separó un poco para descansar, fue justo en ese momento cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente quería a Herm, tanto como a Ginny y que tampoco podría vivir sin ella, así que estuvo a punto de abandonar su plan, pero decidió seguir adelante con él y se citó con Hermione también a las 20 en el ya famoso jardín...

El día siguiente pasó para Harry lentamente...parecía como si el tiempo no avanzase...acudió a sus clases y tomó sus comidas. Cuando todavía faltaba una hora para la cita, Harry comenzó a arreglarse para aquel momento tan decisivo, se dio una ducha, se vistió con su mejor ropa y se echó litros y litros de colonia...Así, salió de la zona de Griffindor para llegar al jardín antes que las muchachas y poder explicárselo todo antes de que llegaran a conclusiones erróneas...

Pero justo a medio camino, se topó con el profesor Snape, que al ver a su alumno menos querido tan arreglado, decidió que le apetecía retrasarlo para que llegase tarde a donde quiera que fuese...

-Señor Potter...¿adónde se dirige usted si puede saberse?

-¿Yo?...pues iba a la biblioteca¿por qué quería usted saberlo?

-No, como va usted tan arreglado...pensé que quizá tenía algo importante que hacer, pero si va a la biblioteca, podría usted acompañarme para ayudarme a preparar la siguiente clase...

-Esto...es que no puedo, quedé allí con Hermione...y no puedo dejarla plantada...eso le sentaría muy mal...

-¡Ah, sí! La sabelotodo...¿Entonces es cierto que ustedes dos están saliendo juntos?

-Eh...pues no...sí...quiero decir...que todavía no hay nada seguro pero...por eso necesito verla...

-Bueno, siendo así, entonces puede usted irse.

-Bien, adios Profesor Snape

-Adios Señor Potter.

A pesar de que no había perdido demasiado tiempo hablando con Snape, Harry se temía que iba a llegar tarde...así que corrió todo lo que pudo, pero no hubo suerte, cuando llegó se encontró a las dos chicas en el jardín, sentadas juntas, esperando a que llegase Harry para que les explicara aquello."Bufff", pensó Harry,"no tengo posibilidades...se han aliado contra mi...suerte tendré sino me retumba la cabeza tras esta noche..."

-Harry...¿Qué tal¿Puedes explicarle a Ginny que has quedado aquí conmigo y que no debería estar aquí?-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry como si quisiera matarlo...

-Bueno, el hecho es que he quedado con Ginny aquí...

-¿Ves?-dijo Herm a Ginny,en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había dicho-¿Cómo¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Bueno Harry, entonces dile por favor a Herm que se vaya...-dijo Ginny, segura de su victoria.

-Esto...es que también he quedado con ella aquí...

-¿Ves?-dijo Ginny...hasta que se dio cuenta de que tampoco ella estaba en lo cierto...

Harry miró a Herm, que no sabía si había ganado o perdido o que...luego miró a Ginny, que todavía se estaba recuperando de lo último que había escuchado...-Esto...os debo una explicación a las dos...

-¡Sí!- gritaron las dos a la vez.

-Bueno, el hecho es que quería reuniros a las dos aquí para deciros algo importante...-Se giró para mirar a Hermione a los ojos-Herm, te quiero muchísimo y estos meses que he pasado contigo han sido fabulosos...pero también quiero a Ginny...- Entonces se volvió para mirar a Ginny y la dijo- Ginny, sabes lo que siento por ti...pero siento lo mismo por Herm...-y mirando a las dos les dijo-y no creo que sea capaz de vivir sin vosotras...

Las dos chicas se quedaron perplejas, aquello no era lo que esperaban...y no sabían que pensar...¿se habría vuelto loco Harry?. En ese momento a Herm se le ocurrió como probar que Harry no mentía...y se lo cuchicheó a Ginny al oído.Ginny mostró su aprobación y entonces Herm dijo-¡_Verita veritaserum!_-hechizo que obligaba a Harry a decir la verdad a todo aquello que le preguntasen...

Ginny comenzó la ronda de preguntas...-Harry, del 1 al 10¿cuánto me quieres?

-10

Entonces preguntó Hermione-¿Y a mí?

-10 también.

-Si tuvieras que elegir a una de nosotras¿a quién elegirías?

-No sería capaz de elegir entre vosotras, precisamente por eso estoy aquí.

Después de eso, Herm quitó el hechizo y le dijo a Harry que era hora de que se fuera.

-Pero¿entonces qué va a pasar?

-Dejanos eso a nosotras Harry.

Así que Harry se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a las dos Griffindor debatiendo que debían hacer.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, ya habían pasado dos horas y se sentía aún más nervioso que ante una final de Quidditch. Todo dependía de que nada hubera fallado en sus planes, la felicidad futura de su vida y de la de otras dos personas, dependía exclusivamente de que las dos chicas llegaran a una solución. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Ron con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja para informarle de que las dos damas le esperaban en el jardincillo secreto en el que hacía tan poco tiempo (aunque a Harry le parecía una eternidad) habían discutido Herm y él. Harry salió disparado para allá.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido Harry en aquellos últimos meses no podía creerse que aquello estuviera realmente funcionando, pero era cierto, no podía negarse a las evidencias, tenía a las dos personas que más quería asidas por la cintura, cada una con un brazo y paseaban los tres orgullosos por Hogwarts al lado de muchachas envidiosas de la suerte que tenían Ginny y Hermione, y chicos envidiosos de que Harry hubiera logrado lo que para muchos era un sueño, salir con dos chicas hermosísimas a la vez y que ambas estuvieran de acuerdo.

FIN


End file.
